Lips of an angel
by Tahitian Shaman
Summary: Il reçoit un appel dans la nuit alors que sa petite amie dort dans la pièce d'a côté. [Shonen ai, Songfic]


**Auteur :** Tahitian-shaman

**Source :** Hinder et Gundaw Wing

**Genre :** Song-fic, romance, POV

**Couple :** Si vous m'avez déjà lu, c'est le couple habituel, sinon ce sera une surprise

**Disclaimers :** Les paroles de la chanson ne m'appartiennent pas et les personnages de Gundaw Wing non plus. Ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, à savoir Hinder et Bandai & cie.

**Résumé :** Il reçoit un appel alors que sa petite amie dort dans la pièce d'à côté; l'appel d'une personne qu'il aime éperdument et en secret.

**Note :** Une amie est revenue de Nouvelle-Zélande avec des chansons de Hinder qui m'ont vraiment plu et en lisant les paroles j'ai voulu en faire une song-fic. Ca déborde de sentiments amoureux, et c'est le premier que je fais J'espère que ça plaira !

**Note de la beta : Sham, c'est gentil de me réserver un petit espace :-) Sauf que sur ce coup là, j'ai pas grand chose à dire! Suffit juste de lire tellement c'est beau! **

**Bonne lecture à tous! Lwella**

**En gras : les paroles de la chansons**

_En italique : la traduction des paroles_

En standard : le texte et les dialogues

**Lips of an angel**

_Les lèvres d'un ange_

Assis sur le canapé, l'appartement est plongé dans le noir. La seule source de lumière venait de la lune, la belle lune ronde et blanche, laiteuse, comme ta peau, ton sourire.

**Honey why you calling me so late ?**

_Chérie pourquoi m'appelles tu si tard ?_

Un doux mouvement sur la table attire mon attention.

Il est tard mais je savais et je voulais que tu appelles.

-C'est moi.

-Je sais.

Ta voix, ta magnifique voix emplie ma tête, elle m'étourdit.

Si seulement tu étais près de moi.

**It's kinda hard to talk right now.**

_C'est un peu difficile de parler maintenant_

Je me lève et doucement je me dirige vers ma chambre où je perçois un corps abandonné.

Ce n'est pas le tien.

De longs cheveux blonds, de fins membres emmêlés dans les draps blancs.

Ce n'est pas toi.

-J'avais envie de t'entendre.

-Il est tard.

**Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?**

_Chérie pourquoi tu pleures ? Tout va bien?_

Je referme doucement la porte.

Je peux parler un peu plus fort.

Mais toi que fais tu de ton côté ?

-Je sais.

-Ne pleures pas mon amour, je suis content.

Je ne veux pas que tu pleures.

A chaque fois que tu m'appelles, tu pleures.

Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

**I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**

_Je chuchote parce que je ne peux pas parler trop fort_

Je m'éloigne encore de cette chambre.

Je m'assois dans mon fauteuil face à cette lune.

Je voudrais que tu la regardes en même temps que moi.

-Je ne t'entends pas bien.

-Excuse moi.

**Well, my girl's in the next room**

_Bien, ma copine est dans la chambre à côté_

Les silences ne sont pas gênants.

J'entends ton souffle régulier.

Je calque le mien sur le tien.

Je veux être près de toi.

-Elle est là ?

-Oui

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

_Parfois je souhaite qu'elle soit toi_

Elle est là.

Là où je te voudrais, toi.

Je ne peux plus dormir avec elle sans penser à toi.

Je t'entends lorsqu'elle me parle.

Je te sens lorsqu'elle m'enlace.

Ton parfum.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, si tu savais.

**I guess we never really moved on**

_Je crois que nous n'avons jamais vraiment passés le cap_

Tu es si parfait.

Je veux te toucher.

T'embrasser.

Te faire l'amour.

Jusqu'à ce que l'éternité nous emporte.

-J'ai envie d'être avec toi, mais toi ?

-Si je pouvais je te ferai l'amour tout de suite.

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name**

_Ca fait du bien d'entendre ta voix dire mon nom_

Entendre ta voix.

Ta douce voix.

Me transporte.

Le paradis est tout proche.

-Heero...

-Je suis là, amour.

**It sounds so sweet**

_Ca semble si doux_

Tu es si doux.

Les intonations de ta voix.

Douces. Tendres. Amoureuses.

Comme les courbes de ton corps.

Celles à qui je pense toutes les nuits.

-Je te veux contre moi.

-Redis mon prénom, j'aime ta voix.

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

_Venant des lèvres d'un ange_

Ton doux nom entre mes lèvres.

Un baiser venu d'un autre monde.

Tu ne peut être que des leurs.

Tu ne peux être qu'un ange.

Ta beauté m'a séduite

-Heero, je t'aime.

-Duo, moi aussi je t'aime.

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

_Entendre ces mots me rend faible_

Tu me rends fou.

Tu me rends dingue.

J'ai envie de toi.

Tu m'a rendu faible de toi.

-Je vais craquer. Il faut que je te voies.

-Je ne suis pas seul.

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

_Et je ne veux jamais te dire adieu_

Si je devais te quitter, j'en mourrais.

Si je devais te dire adieu, je me suiciderai.

Je ne veux pas te quitter.

Mon amour m'enchaîne à toi.

-Rejoins moi.

-Ce n'est pas possible bébé.

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

_Mais chérie tu rends ça dur d'être fidèle_

J'accourerais si je n'avais pas tant d'obligations.

Je viendrai à toi si je n'étais pas lié à quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est si dur de faire semblant; de l'aimer alors que mon coeur ne pense qu'à toi.

Pourquoi je ne la quitte pas pour toi ?

-Elle a plus d'importance que moi ?

-Non, ne dis pas de bêtises mais je ne peux pas tout lâcher comme ça.

**With the lips of an angel**

_Avec les lèvres d'un ange_

Pour tes lèvres douces et tendres.

Gourmandes.

Qui aiment glisser dans mon cou

Qui aiment me prononcer des mots que seul moi peut entendre

-Tu ne viendras pas alors ?

-Bientôt, je n'aurai plus à te rejoindre puisque tu seras près de moi.

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight**

_C'est drôle que tu m'appelles ce soir_

C'est drôle que tu m'appelles ce soir

Alors que je souhaitais justement que tu le fasses.

Je pensais à toi tellement fort.

Mes pensées sont elle venues à toi ?

-Tu penses à moi ?

-Je pensais à toi avant que tu n'appelles

**And, yes, I've dreamt of you too**

_Et oui j'ai aussi rêvé de toi_

Éveillé, j'ai imaginé ce que serait ma vie.

Avec toi.

Pour toujours.

_-_Moi aussi je pense à toi, tout le temps.

-Moi je rêve de toi.

**And does he know you're talking to me**

_Et sait-il que tu es en train de me parler ?_

Je ne peux pas tout quitter

Car c'est donnant donnant.

Quitte-le, je la quitterai

-Parle moi.

-Est-il là ?

-Non

**Will it start a fight ?**

_Le combat va-t-il commencer ?_

Si je dois me battre contre lui pour toi.

Je le ferai.

Si je dois t'enlever à lui, pour toi.

Je me surpasserai.

-Il sait ?

-Oui.

**No I don't think she has a clue**

_Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait une idée_

Elle, elle ne sait pas.

Pas encore.

Je lui dirai.

Pour toi, pour être avec toi.

Je le dirai au monde.

Si c'est la condition pour être avec toi.

-Et elle, elle sait ?

-Non.

**Well my girl's in the next room**

_Bien, ma copine est dans la chambre à côté_

Elle dort dans la chambre d'à côté.

Mais maintenant, peu m'importe qu'elle m'entende.

Parce que c'est toi

Elle peut entendre tout ce qu'elle veut

Parce que je t'aime.

Elle comprendra que je l'ai trahie.

-Quand ?

-Bientôt, je te le promets mon amour.

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

_Parfois je souhaite qu'elle soit toi_

Parfois je souhaite qu'elle soit toi.

Que tu me rejoignes sous la douche.

Que tu m'embrasses pour me réveiller.

Que tu m'appelles, juste pour entendre ma voix.

-Il n'est pas temps déjà ?

-Elle saura, ne t'inquiètes pas.

**I guess we never really moved on**

_Je crois que nous n'avons jamais vraiment passés le cap_

Elle saura.

Et tu m'appartiendras.

Et je te damnerai.

Car tu es mon ange.

-Je m'impatiente, j'ai tant envie d'être avec toi.

-Moi aussi, je veux vivre avec toi.

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name**

_Ca fait du bien d'entendre ta voix dire mon nom_

Je veux vivre avec ta voix.

Qui m'appelle.

Qui m'insuffle la vie.

**It sounds so sweet**

_Ca semble si doux_

Ta douceur sera mon lit de plume blanche.

Tes cheveux couleur miel seront mon asile.

Ton sourire sera mon exutoire.

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

_Venant des lèvres d'un ange_

L'ange de ma vie.

L'ange qui a ravit mon coeur.

Celui qui m'a mis en totale perdition.

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

_Entendre ces mots me rend faible_

Je suis faible face à toi.

Face à tes mots.

Je profane ton coeur.

Moi qui suis si faible.

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

_Et je ne veux jamais te dire adieu_

Je ne veux jamais te perdre

Jamais te voir me quitter

Et mon amour ne connaîtra

Ni la défaite, ni l'abandon

Si tu es près de moi.

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

_Mais chérie tu rends ça dur d'être fidèle_

Tu es si beau

Tu m'attires tant

Je te veux à un tel point

**With the lips of an angel**

_Avec les lèvres d'un ange_

Toi mon ange

Gardien de mon coeur

Toute puissance

Sur ma vie

**(And I never wanna say goodbye)**

_(Et je ne veux jamais te dire adieu)_

Je ne veux jamais te perdre

Jamais te voir me quitter

Et mon amour ne connaîtra

Ni la défaite, ni l'abandon

Si tu es près de moi.

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

_Mais chérie tu rends ça dur d'être fidèle_

Je te succombes rien qu'avec un regard

Je serai à tes pieds

Si tu me le demandes

Je tuerai

Si tu le désires

**With the lips of an angel**

_Avec les lèvres d'un ange_

Mon ange noir

Mon pêché originel

La partie sombre de ma vie

L'incendie qui ravage la forêt de ma vie.

-Je voulais vraiment t'appeler.

-Je voulais vraiment que tu appelles.

**Honey why you calling me so late ? . .**

_Chérie pourquoi m'appelles tu si tard ? . . _

J'entends le léger grincement de la porte.

Je me tourne et j'accroche son regard bleu nuit.

Dans les larmes, elle est si belle.

-Je t'aime Duo.

**Fin**

**Vala vala **

**Petit poème que j'aime assez !**

**J'ai bien aimé l'écrite en tout cas, tout en écoutant le morceau **

**Bisous bisous à tous !**

**Petites reviews si ça vous a plut **

**Shaman**


End file.
